Spouts are used in many industries to efficiently, safely, and without spillage, transfer materials such as liquids, solids and even gases from one location to another. Many such spouts are cumbersome, expensive, messy, and are not disposable. Traditionally, a container holding a liquid material is first opened by removing the cap, and then poured to or into another location. In some circumstances, to avoid messy spills or difficult to reach spaces, the liquid may be poured through a spout to or into another location, for example the windshield wiper container in an automobile. This requires the use of separate spout, that must first be located, possibly cleaned to prevent contamination, and then placed or held before the fluid is transferred to another location. Fluids include but are not limited to windshield washer fluid, oil, brake fluid, transmission fluid, power steering fluid, detergent, water, antifreeze, and the like.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved cap device that can be used to transfer liquid in a convenience and cost-effective manner that does not require the use of a separate spout.